Lady of the Greenwood
by Laelyn24
Summary: Making good her promise to Luke, Elsie returns from Kirklees Abbey to Sherwood to join Robin, but she is not alone. She brings with her a new recruit for the gang and a host of adventures to follow. A sequel to ‘Sister Hood.’
1. Prison

_A/N: This version of Robin Hood and the portrayal of its characters belong to the BBC. The character of Elsie belongs to me._

* * *

-Prison-

A cell can be defined as a small room like in a convent or a prison. It is an appropriate term used to describe the minute lodgings provided for those seeking shelter at the abbey. A cell in Kirklees Abbey was small to say the very least and it was modestly furnished, containing nothing more than what was needed for a life devoted to God. It had no ornate decorations to clutter the limited amount of space provided by the abbey. A simple cross had been nailed to one of the walls to be used during times of meditation and prayer. The lone artifact hung above a narrow table, whose purpose was determined based on the room's occupant. A strong wooden bed flanked the wall opposite the only window to the outside world and a trunk, for storing those few personal items, sat at the foot of the bed. For a person unaccustomed to such a simple lifestyle, the monastic bed chamber might feel very much like a prison. It is funny how two very different places can be fused into one – when circumstances allow.

A cool, sweet breeze fluttered in through the open window, countering the stream of sun light which warmed the tiny room. The cool air danced lightly against Elsie's cheek, drawing her attention away from the book she had been aimlessly flipping through. Looking up from the pages, she inhaled the fresh wave of air, letting it fill her lungs. It felt wonderful to finally get some air circulating through the stuffy little room. Tossing the book aside, Elsie followed the flow of air to its source. She stood on the tips of her toes, leaning over the windowsill to catch a fuller view of the sea of budding trees that was Barnsdale Forest. Propping her head up with her hands, she gazed out across the treetops. After a few minutes she closed her eyes, letting the sun's rays warm her face. Soft gusts of wind sent the loose strands of her hair into a whirl, tickling the backs of her hands as they cupped her cheeks.

In her mind's eye she brought forth the image of a forest. She imagined herself in the middle of that forest, surrounded by trunks of giant oak trees, with a bow gripped tightly in one hand. Strapped to her back was a quiver filled with arrows, and she could almost feel the weight of it pressing against her. She could feel the ground, uneven beneath her feet as she began to run through the wood. The low branches from shrubs and small trees nipped at her arms and legs as she hurried forward with no real destination in mind.

This vision of herself in the forest frequented her dreams both at night and during the day throughout the long, bitter winter season. It was always the same. She was always alone.

It was this constant isolation; it was being cut off from a world that she longed to be a part of which brought about such vivid images into her dreams. It was the circumstances under which she had come to be at the Abbey of Kirklees that plagued her view of her life in the monastery.

For the second time in her twenty years of existence, Elsie had been cast aside 'for her own protection.' But she knew it was more for the sanity of her arrogant older brother than for her safety; this time was different than the last. When she had been sent away the first time to live with the Earl of Wycombe, it had been a practical decision. A twelve year old girl with no parents and a brother running off to war could not be left to manage the family estates, especially when corruption lingered in the shadows.

Her brother returned from the crusades, but is still involved in a war. He and his band of outlawed men have rallied against the injustice that has seeped into the framework of this country. Robin Hood, he calls himself now. He takes from those who deserves to be taken from and gives back to the people from whom every last coin has been pillaged by taxation. Robin and his men are well respected and loved by the poverty stricken villagers of Nottingham and its surrounding area. They have come to breathe his name as though he, himself, were the King of England.

Elsie's heart ached with a desire to be a part of the rebellion, to find a deeper purpose for her own life. She wanted to fight alongside her brother for her king and for her country. Robin, however, would not allow it. It seemed he did not want to be responsible for her; he could not have his mind clouded with brotherly concern when he was putting the lives of others on the line. Elsie had tried to change his mind, but his decision would not waver. The abbey was her only option, so she had no choice but to make her peace with being sent away once more. Deep in the place closest to her heart she reconciled with his ruling; knowing that not long before she had returned to his life, Robin had suffered a great loss which brought his whole world to an end. Elsie knew that it would take a long time for those wounds to heal, and if her exile meant easing that pain, then Elsie could do no more than find refuge at Kirklees Abbey until the king returned to the shores of England – whenever that may be.

Elsie's eyes popped open at the sound of voices, drifting up from below. There was some commotion near the gatehouse. Leaning forward to investigate, Elsie cursed the angle of her window; whatever was taking place occurred in front of the gatehouse and was, therefore, blocked from sight. She sighed and pulled her head back into the tiny room. With any luck it would be some traveler seeking shelter, who might be able to give her some sort lived entertainment. Her one saving grace was the stream of visitors at the abbey, because they always had some exciting reason for the journeys and their tales were often a good source of news from around the country.

Supper would not be for another couple of hours, so Elsie had to wait to see if there were any new faces at abbey.

* * *

_Your review would be appreciated! Thank you!_


	2. Loyal to the Crown

-Loyal to the Crown-

As the church bells finished their chorus, all inhabitants of Kirklees Abbey had found their way into the refectory and took their seats at the long table. Elsie settled onto the bench and took a moment to look around for new faces, anxious for some thrilling tale of adventure.

One of the newcomers was a thin, frail looking woman. She was gazing intently at the empty plate in front of her with her hands tucked beneath her chin as if she were in deep thought or prayer. The other newcomer had a healthy glow and appeared to be in good cheer as he scanned the room. He casually leaned back on the narrow bench, his folded hands resting comfortably on his round belly. A chunky wooden cross hung around his neck, and when he bowed his head, Elsie noticed a patch of hair missing on the top of his head. All of it indicated that this was a man of God.

At the request of Brother Joseph everyone bowed their heads. He gave thanks to God for this meal together and blessed those travelers who would be continuing their journey. There was a moment of silence for personal prayer and then Brother Joseph concluded with an 'amen', which was then echoed around the room.

The meal was very simple: bread, cheese, and vegetables. Meat was never served, as was a custom of religious orders. A small portion of wine had been poured into each goblet – to be followed by water when emptied. Elsie helped herself to a small quantity of each and passed the platters along as the portly man, donning the wooden cross, immediately launched into the story of his travels.

He was called Tuck and his tale began at Fountains Abbey where he had been a monk for several years. He spoke very freely of the corruption that had consumed the brothers of the abbey, and how it eventually led to his dismissal. Relieved of his monastic duties, he now held the title of friar, swearing his services to God and those in need of spiritual guidance. Since his dismissal, he had been traveling down the country, bartering his devout services for food and shelter.

"What plans do you have after parting from Kirklees?" Brother Jerome asked, cutting into his stream of words.

The friar laughed heartily, speaking without hesitation. "Why, I thought I might have a wander through Sherwood and see if I can't unearth this Robin Hood fellow everyone is one about these days."

Caught off guard, Elsie nearly choked on the bit of bread she had been chewing. She leaned forward a bit so that she could see the friar more clearly, not wanting to miss a word he had to say.

"Robin Hood's ideals have spread across this country like wild fire. I should like to see what he is really made of." Another jovial laugh rumbled from his belly. "His cause is much to my own – assisting those who are oppressed by the government and cannot even look to the church for aid."

Elsie arched a brow. Considering the company that they were in, his statement was a bold one. And by the looks on the brothers' faces, they too were surprised by his claim. This friar was proving to be a very interesting character – but was he trustworthy? Elsie had to find out.

"You say that Robin Hood assists those who are oppressed by the law, but does he not show complete disrespect for the crown? He is an outlaw after all and steals from those who are empowered by the crown."

A few heads turned toward her, looking appalled by her accusations of this heroic figure, but Elsie's gaze remained on the friar, carefully observing his reaction.

"Which crown do you speak of, my dear? Are you speaking of the rightful crown of King Richard, or of the crown under which Prince John believes he is ruling? It is my understanding that Robin Hood fights in the name of the true King of England, Richard the Lionheart, the king second to whom I devote my services – God being first and foremost," he said with an assuring, confident smile.

Elsie nodded, sensing sincerity in his proclamation. "Long live King Richard," she declared in an unbiased tone and raising her goblet dutifully. She stole a cautious glance around the table to observe the reaction of the rest of the party, all of whom were nodding in various degrees of agreement.

---

Back in the confines of her own room, Elsie paced the tiny stretch of floor. She was debating with herself over the intentions of the friar. Although he appeared genuine in his devotion to King Richard, would he be a worthy ally for Robin? It seemed only natural that Robin would want to align himself with others who supported his cause. If the friar wanted to join Robin, Elsie could help him in his search. She would accompany Friar Tuck to Sherwood and rejoin her brother for good. However, if she was wrong about the friar's loyalty and he was an agent of Prince John, then things could get messy. And the last thing Elsie wanted was for her brother and his gang to fall victim to some scheme because she had brought it upon them.

After spending some time deliberating, Elsie decided to go with her gut instinct. She would visit the friar and perhaps talking with him again would finalize her decision.

Walking quietly through the corridors after nightfall was something Elsie tried to avoid. The eerie silence and unlit halls were most unsettling, even in a house of God. She kept her thoughts on her mission and not on the vast shadows cast by the weak light of her candle. Finally Elsie arrived at the door of the room where she believed the friar was staying. She tapped softly on the door and entered when he sounded his permission.

"Pardon the intrusion, brother Tuck," Elsie apologized, her nerves switching on as she came face to face with the large man," but I wondered if I could have a word with you, concerning the conversation at supper."

Friar Tuck ushered her over to the bed, indicating that she should sit. He pulled over the spare chair and plopped himself down, gazing at her with a mild interest. "What might I do for you, my dear?"

"You are loyal to King Richard, are you not?" Elsie asked firmly, wasting no time.

Sensing her seriousness Tuck proclaimed adamantly, "As God as my witness, I am loyal to King Richard."

Elsie observed his expression carefully, waiting to catch him in a lie. As she could not detect a flaw in his expression and believing that he would not use that phrase lightly, Elsie pressed on with her questions. "Are you serious about joining Robin Hood?"

The friar's eyebrow slid up his forehead as he eyed the curious young woman in front of him. "Well, if it were at all possible, then yes I would join him. I don't really fancy wandering all through Sherwood looking for him though – it's a rather _large_ forest."

"Finding him would not be a problem, trust me," Elsie said quietly. "He would find you."

Tuck gave a small chuckle as he sized her up once again. "If my memory serves me correctly, earlier you called Robin Hood a disrespectful outlaw, didn't you?"

"I did," she replied with a nod. "I needed to know where your loyalties lie. It is difficult to be certain who support King Richard anymore. How do I know you have not been sent by Prince John to infiltrate Robin Hood's gang?"

"How do I know that is not _your_ intent?" the friar asked, amused. "I think it fair to assume that you believe me to be true since you have sought out a second conversation, but how do I know you are truly a friend to Robin Hood.

Elsie nodded in agreement; he had a fair point. It was time to put a little faith in her intuition and the friar.

"Well then, perhaps I should properly introduce myself. I am – or more appropriately was Lady Elisabeth of Locksley. However, since my family no longer manages the Locksley estates, you may call me Elsie, as I am now a lady of the greenwood. Robin Hood is my brother."

Elsie pried at the locket she wore are her neck until it opened and something tumbled into her hand. She handed the trinket to the friar. It was a ring that had belonged to her father, which bore the Locksley crest.

After a thorough inspection of the ring, Friar Tuck returned it with a boyish grin. "God certainly works in mysterious ways. At every stop along my route I have mentioned my interest in Robin Hood, hoping to find a link to him. And here you stand, his sister. Praise the Lord!"

Elsie grinned, but she remained cautious. "What makes you so keen on finding Robin that you would risk associating yourself with him? Isn't it a hanging offense in most shires?"

"I have information that may help him in his rebellion against Prince John and the Black Knights," Tuck said.

"You know about the Black Knights?" Although Elsie knew very little concerning their plot against the king, she had gathered enough information to know that very few people knew of their treason.

Tuck nodded and lowered his voice. "I thought you were listening to my story at supper. Do you recall my saying that some of the brothers at Fountains Abbey were corrupt?"

"Yes," she said softly.

Friar Tuck shot her a pointed look. "You should understand now why I would want to join Robin Hood."

Elsie nodded as she looked out the small window, a plan already trickling into her head.


	3. An Ambush, of Sorts

-An Ambush, of Sorts-

Their journey began a few days after Friar Tuck agreed to accompany Elsie into Sherwood. They used the time in between to gather provisions and decide on a plan of action. It was going to take some considerable effort on their part to convince Robin of Tuck's sincerity and usefulness. Elsie was certain that Robin would be skeptical of an outsider making his way into the gang. Fortunately Friar Tuck had all the right ingredients to prove himself as an asset to Robin's gang.

After thanking the brothers of Kirklees for their generous hospitality over the last few months, Elsie climbed onto the wagon's seat next to the friar. She felt the excitement tingle in her fingertips when Tuck snapped the reins and the wagon lurched forward on the long road toward Nottingham. Elsie turned to watch the Abbey of Kirklees fade into the distance.

It seemed as if they had been traveling for ages before they finally reached the northern boundary of Sherwood. Elsie's heart leapt in her chest as they pushed onward, working their way into the heart of the forest. It was here that they intended for Robin to find them.

With the wagon bumbling along, Friar Tuck broke into a merry song, which rose from the depths of his great belly. The jovial words echoed through the silent wood, radiant and clear. It was their intent that the loud singing reach the ears of any of the outlaws that might be lingering in the forest. Elsie sat quietly at Tuck's side, scanning the edges of the road for any little movement amongst the trees.

All of the sudden, in an unexpected turn of events, the wagon pitched forward, nearly unseating its two passengers. The horse let loose a loud whinny as it too had been pulled to an abrupt stop. Tuck glanced at Elsie, whose eyes were wide in alarm as she rubbed the back of her sore neck. Twisting in her seat, Elsie peered at their predicament. One of the wheels had found its way into a narrow crevice that split the ground.

"That will be Robin's doing, I am sure," Elsie concluded in a whisper, eyeing the handiwork of the outlaws. The evidence of their trap surrounded the wedged wheel in the form of broken sticks and leaves. "It's a trap."

The friar cracked the reins in hope that the horse could pull the wheel from where it was lodged. Straining and pulling to no avail, the horse was unable to budge the impeded wagon. Tuck handed Elsie the reins and jumped to the ground to further inspect the problem.

"I am going to give it a push from behind," Tuck announced as he positioned himself at the end of the cart. "When I say, you get that horse moving. We'll see if we can't unearth this lousy contraption."

Bracing himself against the back end of the wagon and giving Elsie the signal, Tuck heaved against the panel with all of his weight. Elsie urged the horse forward with a lash of the reins. They went on like this until Friar Tuck was quite purple in the face. Just when it felt like the wagon might creep forward, Elsie caught sight of something moving behind the trees.

"Perhaps we can be of some assistance," Robin shouted as he emerged from behind a thick oak tree. He leapt onto the path in front of the wagon, smirking. The rest of the gang followed his lead and materialized from various locations, surrounding the wagon with bows drawn. "Our service comes with a price, however."

"One tenth of what you carry," Much added, his bow aimed straight at Elsie. He had no idea that concealed under the hood atop the cart was Robin's sister. They would only be able to see her eyes, as she had masked her face with a bit of cloth.

"Outlaws," Tuck growled as Robin walked toward him. "We've nothing for you."

Robin grinned, undeterred. "We will be the judge of that. Luke. Allan," he ordered, motioning for them to search the wagon.

They both eyed Elsie cautiously when they approached. She let them rummage through the wagon bed until Allan uncovered the sack of coins that had been hidden beneath the seat. Elsie scrambled from her perch to take it from him, but Luke caught her around the middle before she managed to reach Allan. Allan threw the bag at Tuck's feet.

"What do you call that, eh?" Allan demanded, gesturing toward the loot.

Without any warning and quicker than the blink of an eye, Friar Tuck whirled around, reaching into the back of the wagon. When he swung back around he had a sword clutched in both hands. "That money is for the church," he roared just before he let loose a warrior-like yell and charged at Robin.

Elsie wrestled against Luke's restraint as she watched Robin dodge the first thrust from Tuck.

"Much!" Robin hollered, as Tuck readied for another strike.

Right on cue, Much launched Robin's sword through the air. Catching it neatly, Robin was just able to block the second blow from Tuck. The two swordsmen put on an impressive display, as they were well matched in their skill. The rotund friar was surprisingly light on his feet, countering everything that Robin threw at him.

As the battle wore on, the spectators were getting antsy. Much was practically dancing as he shifted his weight nervously from foot to foot. John and Allan were voicing continual words of encouragement for Robin. Luke watched quietly with Elsie clasped in his arm. She had given up her fight for the time being as she marveled at Tuck's elite skill. He had mentioned his talent, but had remained humble about his expertise.

Seeing that the two feuding men were tiring, Elsie realized that the pressure from Luke's arms had let up. He had become so engaged by Robin and Tuck that Elsie was able to slip away from him.

"Stop!" she shouted in a slightly disguised accent, holding her hands out toward both men. "You cannot go on like this forever. Your skills are too well matched. Call it a truce."

When neither of them acknowledged her advice, Little John pounded his staff into the ground and roared, "Enough!"

The swords clashed one final time as the battle came to an end. Robin and Tuck both leaned on their swords for support, breathing heavily. Once Robin had regained his breath, he looked up and nodded his acceptance for a truce, holding out his hand in peace. The friar nodded his consent, moving to accept Robin's hand, but then in one swift motion, Tuck swept the flat of his blade into the back of Robin's knees. The noble outlaw suddenly found himself sprawled out on the forest floor, the wind completely knocked out of him.

"Bad form," Much hollered angrily, rushing to Robin's side.

"Tuck!" Elsie groaned, slapping a hand against her leg in frustration. Once again she found herself being restrained as the rest of the gang closed in on Robin's assailant – this time it was Allan who grabbed her.

Each member of the gang seemed livid by this lack of respect for their leader, especially after a truce had been called. But a hearty laugh rose from the ground as Robin clutched at Much for support. In a kindly gesture, the smiling friar offered a helping hand and pulled Robin to his feet.

"You are well trained, my friend," Robin noted with good humor as he brushed himself off. The others stared at him as though he had gone mad. He offered his hand to Friar Tuck as a final recognition of truce. "What is your name?"

Accepting Robin's hand this time, Tuck gave it a vigorous shake. It was as though their little skirmish had never taken place. "I am Friar Tuck, formerly of Fountains Abbey."

"What brings you through Sherwood, Friar?"

"The girl and I are traveling to Mount St. Bernard Abbey just outside of Leicester. That money," he said, pointing to the forgotten bag, "is for the abbey, in hopes that they will accept a rogue friar and his disfigured comrade."

All eyes shifted toward Elsie. She looked to the ground, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing out loud. They had not rehearsed exactly what they would say to Robin if he started asking questions, but they had conjured the story of going to Mount St. Bernard. Never once had they discussed a reason behind Elsie's hidden face and now she struggled to keep the laughter from showing in her eyes. She hoped that it might looked as though she were hanging her head in shame for her condition.

Tuck's gaze caught Allan, who still had Elsie in his arms. "Say, would you mind letting her go?"

When Allan released her, she moved quickly to the friar's side and stood quietly.

Casting a look of compassion on the hooded girl, Robin made a decision. "We will not take your money," he assured them, placing a hand on Tuck's shoulder. "You have earned every penny, my friend. Tell me, where does a friar learn to fight like that?"

"Oh, you pick it up here and there," Tuck replied with a shrug.

"Robin, surely…" Much began, but he was swiftly cut off by Tuck.

"Robin," the friar inquired, eyeing the man that stood before him, "as in Robin Hood, the man who is said to rob from the rich to give to the poor?"

Robin grinned proudly and gave a nod. "I am Robin Hood, although I do not work alone."

"I see," Tuck said agreeably, looking around at the others. "I have met many people in my travels, Robin Hood, and I was told not too long ago that if I were ever to engage you in a fight and come out unscathed, that you might invite me to join your band of outlaws. If this is true, I would gladly accept."

Robin laughed outright, completely take aback. He studied the round, beaming face of Friar Tuck, who did not break his gaze. "And where exactly did you hear this from?"

"A young lass I met at Kirklees Abbey when we stopped for a night," Tuck replied nonchalantly. "Oh, what was her name…"

"Elsie," muttered a few voices.

Tuck snapped his fingers. "Yes, Elsie. She was a lovely girl and had many wonderful things to say about you, Robin Hood."

Pursing his lips, Robin nodded. "When were you at Kirklees?"\

"Not nearly a week ago," Tuck said, glancing at Elsie for confirmation.

"Is she well?" Robin pressed. A few weeks after she had left, he started feeling a bit guilty for sending her away so quickly. But then once the deliveries began to pick up and the days grew colder, he knew it had been the right decision. Still, he felt a little pang of guilt at the unexpected mention of her name.

Friar Tuck nodded, thinking hard on his next words. "She was in good health, though she seemed a bit down. I could tell her heart longed to be elsewhere."

During their journey from Kirklees, Elsie had told Friar Tuck the story of how she came to be at the abbey, beginning with Robin in the crusades. He was not far off in his report as she had share with him many of the feelings she felt during her time in the abbey. Elsie could not help the satisfied grin that touched the corners of her mouth as she watched Robin's expression.

"Perhaps you should visit Kirklees; it might lift her spirits. She seemed to be very fond of you," Tug said, his eyes twinkling with the secret his held.

Robin shook his head. "No, there is too much to be done here. I cannot leave the shire. The Sheriff of Nottingham plots against the king as we speak."

"Well then, perhaps I can fetch her for you? Bring her here – to Sherwood," Tuck suggested, brimming with the obviousness of their scheme.

Elsie bit down harder on her cheek to keep from giggling, but she failed. A soft snort escaped through her nose. The noise was enough to catch the attention of Luke, who was standing nearby. His eyes widened with recognition as they met hers. Elsie felt the blood rush to her cheeks when she realized he knew. She turned away quickly, not wanting to give everything away.

"That will not be necessary," Robin explained. "She will stay at Kirklees until the king returns."

Looking very skeptical, Tuck turned toward Elsie. It seemed to be an appropriate time to unveil their charade.

"But that could take ages," Elsie interjected, pushing the hood from head; her golden brown locks tumbled to her shoulders. Pulling the cloth away from her face, she smiled innocently at the stunned expressions on each of the outlaws' faces.


End file.
